Many fire suppressant systems installed in commercial, residential and other structures include a fire sprinkler system that typically emits water as a fire suppressant from overhead sprinkler heads. Conventional sprinkler systems typically are comprised of a plurality of sprinkler heads connected in a systematic pattern over a protected area, an adequate water supply, and an internal piping system. Further, a typical sprinkler system is comprised of an array of branch lines that are located in the ceiling and walls of each floor of a building and supply the sprinkler heads with water. A sprinkler head can extend above a branch line, placing the sprinkler head close to the ceiling, or a sprinkler head can extend below a branch line and be mounted flush with a drop ceiling so that only a portion of the sprinkler head is exposed below the ceiling.
A conventional sprinkler head, as shown in FIG. 1, typically includes a plug for preventing water from exiting the sprinkler head, a glass bulb that holds the plug in place, and a star that diffuses the water stream so that water is dispersed in all directions relative to the sprinkler head. The glass bulb is constructed from thin glass and is positioned between a support structure of the sprinkler head and the plug. The bulb is a sealed container that houses a liquid having a low boiling point, such as between about 135 degrees Fahrenheit and about 550 degrees Fahrenheit. The bulb keeps the plug in place, thereby preventing water from being discharged from the sprinkler head. When the temperature of the ambient air surrounding the sprinkler head reaches the boiling point of the liquid contained in the glass bulb, the liquid boils, which causes the bulb to break. As the bulb breaks, the plug is released by the pressurized water in the sprinkler head. The water then flows from the port in the sprinkler head and strikes the star. The star causes the water to be dispersed in all directions. The water continues to flow from the sprinkler head until either the water source is shut off or the port in the sprinkler head is plugged.
Firefighters are often confronted with the challenge of stopping the flow of water from a sprinkler head while securing areas of a building in which there has been a fire. One common practice has been to wedge wooden wedges into the ports of the sprinkler heads to stop the water flow. This practice can damage the sprinkler head and is not preferred. Firefighters have also stopped the flow of water from a sprinkler head using a spring biased expansion device or by turning off the water supply and replacing the sprinkler head with an unused sprinkler head having an intact bulb. However, this option is only available if an unused sprinkler head is available.
Thus, a need exists for a reusable and inexpensive device capable of temporarily sealing a port in a sprinkler head after the sprinkler head has been activated.